Siblings
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Elsa and her three siblings just survived a terrible car crash, but their parents weren't lucky. Their uncle took them in, and they now go to a new school after waking from a coma. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A small SUV drove in an abandoned, or what it seemed like, road. The cars would pass by once in awhile but it wasn't often. Inside the car was a disaster four pre-teens argued the whole way as the parents stayed quiet knowing they might make it worse. The second eldest, by a second, was arguing with her younger brother over how she was humming a song in the car.

"Shut up!" a platinum blonde shouted her crystal blue eyes a blaze, and the red headed boy just rolled his emerald eye's in irritation.

"Why don't you shut up, I don't want to hear your voice the whole way there!" the boy yelled to his older sister, by one year.

"Why do you three always fight?" the mother asked clearly stressed, the kids shut their mouths and let the youngest of them answer.

"Because were too crowded, and well were bored so were goanna tease each other." the strawberry blonde answered with a shrug, and they went back to their fighting. The father had enough, he took his eyes off the road and scolded his kids.

"Enough! This is suppose to be a family trip to see relatives! Not where you four get to shout at each other understood?!" their faces paled, and they held on tightly to each other now fearing something, and he thought they were listening.

"Da-" his eldest daughter with pure blonde hair tried to say something.

"Understood?!" he shouted his youngest daughter and second eldest started to scream and clung to their brother who looked petrified, face paled and didn't flinch when the girls started to scream.

"Dad a car!" the eldest screamed and pointed ahead to a speeding car, the father tried to stop but it was useless the car was going to fast.

"AAAAHHHH!" they all screamed as the cars made contact, then everything was black.

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

I heard the sirens, the were quiet it sounded so far away but I knew it was close. I tried to move but pain surged thru my whole body, my breath quickened as breathing became a struggle tears were now burning my cuts and scrapes as the freely flowed. I opened my eyes to the bright lights and rushing people, I saw two people in a black bag and my breath quickened again, one of those people are one of my family members, tears were burning my face once again and I tried to move my arm to the bags, but the pain made me give up with a shrill cry.

People heard my cry and ran to my attention after one of the ambulances left, they placed me on those little tables, I couldn't remember the name, and took me over to the other car that had a injured Hans. They placed me next to him and then gave me an oxygen mask. I slowly moved my head to look at him and reached my hands to his begging for comfort, ignoring the mass amount of pain and nurse telling me to stop, he took my hand and gave it a tiny squeeze to tell me he's their form me. I smiled feeling a pain on my face and neck and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again I was in a bright room with a full body cast, I look around and see most of my siblings in the same state, except Anna she was lucky and only has two cast legs and an arm. I looked for my parents but didn't seen them, I felt the tears returning then the monitor started going off like crazy and people were hear in an instant trying to calm her down, soon they gave up and just put me to sleep again.

My eyes open again and I see Anna and Punzie were gone and my arm was the last fractured bone and Hans only had his leg injured, a nurse came in with my two sisters and walked over to me. Hans soon stirred awake groaning the whole.

"Kids I have bad news and good news." the woman in a white coat with a clip board said sorrow laced in her motherly voice. I knew what she was going to say before she even said a thing, my tears already threatening to fall.

"Your parents, they didn't make it, but your uncle North and his aunt have offered to take you all in." she informed us, Anna now crying in Rupunzle's arms while Hans looking away so no one noticed, and I let the tears fall freely.

"You four have been out for about seven or eight months, your aunt and uncle say you don't need to attend school if you whish, and they'll be here soon." said and walked off, Anna ran and embraced her twin he hugged her back and they cried on each other, Punzie came over and sat on the bed and we both cried our hearts out. The woman came back later with clothes for me and Hans, we went to the bathrooms and changed when we got out we sat and awaited the arrival of our uncle and aunt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

 _'Bahh! Bahh! Bahh!'_

I heard the god awful alarm go off, telling me I have to get ready. I groaned, and slammed my hand down on the clock and got up. She yawned and stretched her arms, then moved over to the shower were her clothes and towel awaited her. I looked in the mirror and saw my platinum messy tangled hair, I then grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair. From the other room I heard a thud, most likely Punzie, just waking up and trying to get her shoes from Pascale, her little Chihuahua. I gave out a little chuckle, and put my brush down and hopped into the shower. **(I'll skip the shower scene(: A.N)**

I when I got out of the shower I dried myself off and started to put on my clothes. I was wearing white ripped jeans, a light blue long sleeved blouse and black converses. I blow dried my hair, and put it in it's usual French braid that was only on one side. After that I put on my make-up, purple eye-shadow and black mascara, that's really all I put on I don't want to wear to much like a freak. When I finished, I walked out of my room and at the same time Punzie walked out of hers too, she wore normal jeans, a pink shirt, and she had flats on. She looked at me and we clenched our fist and did 'rock paper scissors', she won that means she makes breakfast and I have to wake up the other two.

I sighed in defeat and stomped over to Anna's room, I knocked n the door and heard light snoring, I rolled my eyes and tried again.

"Anna? Come on we have to get ready." I said in a soft voice hoping to wake her up.

"Huh? Oh, I've been up for hours," she said sleepily then continue snoring, I chuckled and it possibly woke her up, "wha, who is it?!" she shouted.

"It's still me, come on it's time for school." I said knowing that it got her when I heard crashing, I moved out of the way as she busted the door open and ran down stairs. I chuckled once more and walked over to Hans' room, I banged on the door and shouted, 'GET UP FAT ASS!', than ran down stairs so he wouldn't attack me. When I got down there I saw Punzie feeding Pascale, and Anna munching on toast with nutella. She wore black jeans, a shirt with many sunflowers all around and green flats, as her hair was in pigtails. I grabbed toast for my self and spread butter on it, once I was done I gave it to Punzie who did the same. Seconds later Hans came done in black jeans, a green flannel along with convers, his hair was perfectly jelled and his face shaved clean, besides his side burns, with an angry look directed at Elsa.

" _You!"_ he spat, and ran towards me, I gulped an imaginary lump in my throat and ran, we didn't stop for awhile.

"Stop! Come on we have to get to school! I'll take Hans you got Anna K?" it was more of a demand then a question, then she grabbed hers and Hans' back packs and dragged Hans out side.

"Ok, come on Anna." I said as I grabbed my car keys and my bag as Anna followed me out grabbing hers as well, once we were out Punzie zoomed away in her car, and I locked the door behind us. We hoped in to my Lamborghini veneno, and drove off to school, I caught up to Punzie's Lamborghini reventon that was a interesting purple, and we drove to school together.

When we got to school we got the attention from everyone, we parked our cars and locked the doors. We talked together as Hans played it off cool, Anna gave all the boys a flirtatious look, Punzie looked around in amazement, while I just hid behind my siblings. We went to administration's to get our schedule. As we walked in we were met with an old lady, she looked up in disgust and I saw Hans tempted to insult her so I gave him a nudge.

"Names?" she asked looking at a piece of paper in front of her desk.

"I'm Rapunzel Winters," Punzie said, and nodded to me, " I'm Elsa Winters," I answered, " I'm Hans Winters" he said, " and I'm Anna Winters!" she said excitedly. The old lady hand us our schedule, me and Punzie had four, our first class was art then after that was music, then I had to go to science, then we have lunch and finally P.E. together, after that we have two classes on our own.

We went our separate ways to hang out with some people we can talk to, I saw some girls my age who seemed cool, it was a girl with big red hair another with dark black hair and one with dark skin, one girl with colorful hair joined them. I walked over to them and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Elsa, who are you?" I asked them innocently, the red haired girl, had a green sweat shirt and black jeans with sneakers gave her friends a questioning look, she then smirked with a clever idea.

"Names Merida." she then spat on her palm and held it out, I looked up at her curious, "What don't want to touch my dirty hand?"" she teased. It was my turn to smirk, then I spat on my own hand and gave her a nice firm hand shake, she and the other girls looked surprise.

"Nice to meet you, and I am not afraid to get dirty." I clarified, she and the other girls smiled, a girl with a feather dress with different green and pink colors on it, and her hair matched her out fit walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Toothina but you can call me Tooth," she said cheerily and extended her arm out for me to shake, I reach to shake but she pulled away, "can you wipe your hands first?" she asked, I nodded and grabbed a napkin from my pocket and wiped my hand, then we shook hands. A girl who had her hair in a bun, and a pink see thru shirt and a whit under shirt, and white jeans with sneakers, she walked up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Mulan." she said with a small smile, the girl with dark skin with a bun as well, and a light green leafy shirt and white jeans came up and shook my hand, "I'm Tiana, it's very nice to meet you, your car is very nice, you must be very rich." she said politely, I was about to thank her when I heard someone shout 'LOOK OUT!', my head snapped in there direction to see a flash of blue before I was knocked down.I felt a throbbing pain on my back and head, and I felt squished, I opened my eyes to see some one really close to me he was to blurry to see, he groaned a bit before his eyes opened and gasped.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." a boy with a blue hoodie, white hair and dark blue eyes apologized, when he got up and helped me up I could tell I was flushed as the other girls were giggling, he was the same and his friends were chuckling. I walked over to the girls, and the soon calmed their giggling.

"That's Jack, and he and the others are the boys in our group," Merida said smirking, _'Oh god no!'_. The bell went on and me Merida and Tiana headed to the music room together, and I was still flushed what made it worst was Jack and some of his friends were also there.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Merida sat in class, it was the first day and all they talked about was how they want us to behave, and how they have such big expectations, blah blah. Elsa rolled her eyes as the teacher babbled on and on, she looked at the teachers desk and just realized something. On the teachers desk she could faintly see a man with underwear like bathing suites on. Elsa had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Merida looked at her with a bored and annoyed expression, she shrugged and pointed to the desk. Merida looked over at the desk but saw nothing, she looked back with a questioning glare. Elsa shook her head and whispered in her ear, her eyes went as wide as saucers, she snapped her head over to the desk. She looked all over and when she finally spotted she tried so hard to cover her laugh but it was futile. She broke into laughter, snorting out loud 'causing her to fall, everyone snapped their heads at us. She was giggling so hard she almost fell herself, and everyones questioning looks didn't help. The teacher was red with anger, and all they could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tadashi whispered to Jack, who could only shrug. Elsa who heard pointed at the desk to show them.

"Sh-she ha-has a-a m-agazine of b-boy bathing suites!" Elsa said between giggles, having a hard time catching her breath. Everyone looked at the desk and saw the magazine, the broke into hysterical laughter. The teacher, , was red hot with embarrassment and anger.

" and ! Detention after school!" she screeched, Elsa only stopped laughing to mutter under her breath.

"It's not Arendelle, not any more." She looked down in anger but not for the teacher or her sibling but her father. Her eyes burned as tears pricked in her light blue eyes. Merida saw Elsa but didn't say a word.

"OK, class dismissed, and girls I'll see you after school." said. They all walked out the groups finding their friends, Elsa followed Merida to a group of girls one she didn't recognize.

"Hey Gogo, meet Elsa, she's not a priss." Merida said with a smirk, a short girl with short hair turned around a bored look plastered on her face. In her short hair, not even shoulder length, she hair a strip of purple hair, a leather biker jacket, gym shorts with tights under and a plain white shirt. She was chewing her gum and examined her just as she did.

"Nice to meet you, what the hell was funny in your class we heard it and I'm pretty sure the North Pole heard it." she asked, crossing her arms. Tadashi walked over to us a smile on his face, Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, and Aster walked up with him.

"Well, Elsa and Mer were snickering about something that it disrupted the whole class. When she could she showed us a magazine of men in underwear on Ms.Q's desk it was disgustingly hilarious." he said chuckling, while everyone snickered a little.

"And then she gave us detention." Elsa said finishing the story.

"Hey do you have Facebook?" Mulan asked getting out her phone, Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, I use to have many followers, about 2,000, until a couple years ago. I'm Snowqueen." Elsa said getting her own phone out, surprised she had 1,384 followers still!

"Wow, you have a lot of followers." Tiana said shocked, the other nodded, Elsa shrugged. Jack smirked, getting an idea.

"Hey, I dare you to take a selfie and read your comments." Jack dared, Elsa looked at him curiously but didn't back down. She put her camera on and held it up, she tilted her head a little and made a sweet innocent face, she took the picture. She posted the picture and put her phone away.

"I'll check at lunch, I don't want to be in detention any longer then I have to." Elsa said just before the bell rung, she and Tooth made their way to Art, meeting up with Punzie. The three sat in the back row with each other.

"Tooth , this is my twin Rapunzal, but we call her Punzie." Elsa introduced, the two shook hands.

"Alright, everyone I don't want to hear a pep!" said, Elsa groaned, this women's voice annoyed her already. She sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't for lunch. As the woman shrieked about what would happen. She got bored and took out her phone and went to Facebook, she was surprised to see how many comments she had and that she had way more followers then last time, she earned her followers back. She didn't know how long she was on but the bell rang again and she had to get to home room on the other side of campus. She groaned and walked over to home room happy to see some familiar faces, when class started are teacher just took a nap.

Everyone spent the time talking, Elsa didn't, she put her ear buds in and listened to My Chemical Romance, and Three days Grace. She listened to it till the bell rung then she went to lunch with her phone and a water, to meet with everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Els!" Elsa looked up from her slop called 'food', she saw Merida signaling her over to the group. Elsa smiled and walked over to the table, they were all snickering and whispering to each other. Elsa sat between Merida and Jack. Once seated she realized that most of group was flirting with each other, and her sister was flirting with the Flynn boy. Elsa arched and eyebrow and smirked, oh Punzie is goanna get an earful tonight, she thought.

"Elsa we checked your Instagram(sorry I meant to put this last time)and you have more followers!" Tooth cheerily, Elsa cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Rapunzel nodded, and got her phone out, as well as everyone else.

"Elsa is loved by boys and girls. She has more followers than I do and I didn't stop like her. Oh! By the way I'm GoldieLocks." Punzie said, everyone nodded and followed her, she smiled as she got more followers.

"I don't know why I have so many followers, I'm not funny or pretty." Elsa said taking a swig at her water, everyone stared at her with a look of 'Really?!', "What?" she asked with a shrug.

"Hey sugar! I think you caught up with Jack? Yes you did sweet pea." Tiana said smirking at Jack, who'd spit his water and checked his phone see she has three only three more followers than him!

"What! How?" he asked to nobody, Elsa giggled at his face along with everyone giving him funny looks.

"She's popular and _hot_! Dude, boys must be hot for her." said Naveen, and earned him a slap by Tiana.

"Well maybe it's also because she has everything that usually attracts boys. She has an amazing sports car, she has a body of a goddess and she's naïve." Gogo said taking a bite out of her apple, Shang, Naveen and Jack nodded thinking everyone was going to agree, sadly just them, the girls giving them vicious glares.

"Well, I have to go practice for foot ball." Shang said trying to get away form Mulan's death glare, but unfortunately she followed him, Aster was laughing so hard he fell. Tooth shook her head at her boyfriend and went back to the conversation with Merida.

"Ok lads and lass' how 'bout we hang out tis weekend?" Merida asked, everyone nodded in agreement, she smirked "alright meet at Elsa's and Punzie's house." she said cheerily, Elsa and her sister spat out their water on the people across from them.

"WHAT!?" they shouted at the same time, Merida was saved by the bell and they went to P.E. Elsa and Punzie threw their stuff away and went to catch up with Merida. The girls went to the shower rooms, Elsa felt very un comfortable, everyone was changing. She sighed, and quickly put her gym clothes on and put her other in the lockers, she ran out so she didn't have to see any girl getting dressed and saw the boys were already out messing around. Jack and Hiccup were talking with Shang, Mackintosh and Tadashi. Elsa smiled and walked over to them, the were bickering about Tadashi and Hiccup.

"You guys aren't going to last two seconds." Jack taunted as he pointed to the teachers placing dodge balls on the floor of the giant building.

"And you think you can do better Jackie?" Elsa smirked, surprising everyone. Jack grinned sensing a challenge, Elsa not meaning to insult him stood her ground hopping he would accept her challenge.

"Ok Queenie let's go." Jack said accepting her challenge, everyone gasped the girls were strong but not as agile and slippery as Jack.

"OK, who's betting on who?" Astrid asked, everyone made their bet's and got ready. Girls against boys, Jack's only target was to beat Elsa, Elsa only needed to stay in.

The whistle blew and everyone scrambled to the dodge balls, Jack was the first to grab one and aimed at Elsa who slipped out of the way and it missed by a centimeter. He cursed under his breath, Astrid threw one at him but unfortunately he caught it just in time. She growled and marched off the court to join Tadashi and Hiccup who scooted away, not wanting to go to the nurses office anytime soon. Mackintosh and two other boys followed by five girls, including Punzie, joined them.

Merida was in her zone catching and throwing them back, but during her moment she was hit by Shang, who threw it back and was caught by Mulan. Jack realized that Elsa was doing better than he first thought. Flynn threw his dodge ball and she caught throwing back at Jack who didn't have time to react, he quickly dodge but Eric was hit in the process. Elsa gave him an apologetic look, and went back to the game and gave no mercy. There were four boys left, including Jack, and Elsa and Mulan, who were panting struggling keeping up. Philip and 'Beast', as they call him in foot ball, were throwing together hoping they'd hit the girls, Mulan caught Philips but was hit by 'Beast', leaving Elsa in there alone.

"Aw, crap." Elsa muttered dodging the best she could, nearly getting hit. She soon caught 'Beast', grateful to get him out and aimed for Jack, Andy thinking he could catch it went for it. Unfortunately he dropped it saving Elsa. She sighed in relief, but was knocked out of it as she ducked Jack's ball. He had one more and aimed it once more at her, Elsa to tired to move stay still panting. Everyone screaming at them. Most kids were cheering her on, Jack smirked and threw it, from their on everything was in slow motion. Elsa held her arms out and braced for impact, when it came it took the air out of her and pushed her to the back wall. The suspense was killing them, Elsa soon recovered, the ball was in her arms.

She caught it.

Everyone roared, cheering her and helping her up, Elsa wiped the blood off her chin before anyone would notice, but Merida did she stayed silent. Jack was left wide eyed, then grinned walking over to congratulate her.

"Where'd you learn to throw like that?" she asked panting hard, he chuckled.

"I had a lot of snowball fights when I was younger." he said, Gogo snorted.

"You still do!" she said, everyone laughed and went back to the shower rooms, and got ready to go home. Elsa's mouth still had blood seeping out once in a while but paid no attention to it.

 **A.N: Merida, Mackintosh, Shang and Tadashi Bet on Jack. Mulan, Gogo, Punzie, Astrid and Hiccup Bet on Elsa. This is still Monday so they get out early. I am going to skip to Friday, I am too lazy sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**.

I sat in my sister's room, for the first time in months, and watched her pace around in circles while she was talking to a woman on the phone. I looked around her room, it was all blue with white snowflakes and blue curtains. Her bed was in the center of the room against the wall with blue and snowflakes on her covers, she likes snowflakes, I concluded. She had a desk in the corner of her room with a computer and a pile of paper work, but for what? On the left of the desk was a closed closet with sliding doors next to it was a hamper with dirty clothes. By her bed was a night stand on both sides, one had a lamp while the other held a vase with beautiful blue orchids. I smiled, those are her favorite flowers she always loved them and never stopped, I thought to myself as she ended her call and plopped on to her bed with a groan.

"What's wrong Elsa?" I asked with a chuckle, she groaned one more time.

"I have to babysit next week, one kid and their teen sibling on Wednesday then three kids on Friday." her voice was muffled under her pillow but I could make out what she said.

"Well, why'd you agree?" I asked simply, she moved her face out of the pillow and showed me her innocent light blue eyes.

"Because I'm nice." she said, I giggled at my sisters answer and she joined me.

"Let me guess you really want to by that car for Hans on his birthday?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, our friends are goanna be here soon so go get ready." I said, and her eyes popped out of her eyes when she realized she was in her PJ's. She ran to her closet and pulled out an outfit and ran to the bathroom, across the hall. I stayed in her room and did the one thing I could think of, snoop. Elsa would take a fifteen minute shower and apply make up which takes five minutes and putting her clothes on would take two minutes, so I had twenty-two minutes. I collapsed in front of her plain white trunk, I opened it and almost broke into tears from what I saw. Most of it was pictures with all of us and mom and dad, others were toys from our childhood I looked through it all as my eyes burned. I cleaned it all out but stopped when I saw a folder at the bottom, my hands stopped when I saw it. I picked it up and was about to open it when I heard Elsa stop her shower, I held it close to my chest and closed the trunk then ran out of the room and into mine.

The familiar pink and purple room that was covered in flowers warmed me, I walked to my purple bed and sat down, next to it was a night stand that had a million flowers on it I hid the folder in there and shut it. I didn't have time to look at it before I heard the door to the bath room open and the yapping of Pascale. I smiled and walked out of my room, and down the stairs with him hot on my trail. I went to our kitchen and walked over to the island and bent down to the cabinets that had his dog food, it took it out and went over to the sliding doors that led to the backyard where his food bowl was and poured it in. When I moved the bag away from the bowl he jumped right into it, I placed it back in it's cabinet then sat down at the island. Elsa and Hans soon came down, Hans joined me at the island and Elsa went over to the cabinets above the sink and next to the fridge and pulled out three bowls, she placed them in front of us and one for herself. Then she grabbed Corn Pops and milk, she poured some for herself then gave it to Hans and went to the drawers next to the sink for three spoons, she joined us again and gave us spoons the put the milk and cereal away. After that we ate in peace together, we knew not to disturb Anna on a weekend last time it didn't end well for us.

We finished and put our stuff away then plopped on our couch, minutes later we heard our door bell Pascale ran down from my room and yapped his heart out. I got up to get the door seeing my siblings wont. When I opened it I saw Flynn in front of everyone his smolder directed at me, a tint of pink grew on my cheeks I moved out of the way and let everyone pass. Jack trotted in and plopped on the couch next to Elsa, Astrid did the same with Hiccup following behind her. Merida sat next to Hans who started to fix his hair, Mulan, Tooth and Tiana sat next to Jack. Naveen and Pang walked in last and sat next to Merida, just then it occurred to me we have a big couch, me and Flynn sat at he edge.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Elsa asked, Jack put his arm behind her but she took no notice.

"Your our hostess princess." Jack said using her nickname that she despises, but just then her face brightened.

"Do you guys have cars to race?" she asked with a smirk everyone nodded.

"Ok, well you guy follow me and Elsa, we know a perfect place to race, and I'll pay for you guys to get in the race." I said getting up and grabbing me and Elsa's keys, I threw them at her and she caught it then we headed to our garage, everyone left to their cars. Then we were off to the race.


End file.
